


Of Skin and Satin

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autistic Spencer Reid, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Insecure Aaron Hotchner, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Miscommunication, Panty Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “Wait, stop, what?” Spencer asked, tilting his head in clear confusion. “You think I’ve beenunfaithfulto you? What would ever give you that--” Hotch raised his eyebrows at Spencer because even though he was a genius, he could be as daft as the next person.“I found women’s undergarments in your laundry, Spencer,” Hotch stated the obvious. He wasn’t entirely sure why Spencer had assumed he was the ridiculous one here and quite frankly, he was getting angrier each second Spencer took to think.“They’re not women’s undergarments,” Spencer responded after a few moments of consideration. Before Hotch could interrupt him and call him out on his blatant lie, Spencer added, “They’re notwomen’sundergarments because a woman has never worn them.”
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948495
Comments: 6
Kudos: 260





	Of Skin and Satin

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day #28 - I chose _Lingerie_. 
> 
> Never did I ever think I'd write panty kink, especially for this pairing, but HERE WE ARE. Please enjoy!

_**“What was the point in satin and lace if it didn't make a man struggle to speak?”** _

_**-Alexandra Ivy** _

* * *

Hotch had known that when Spencer finally took the plunge and moved into his home - he didn’t have to beg Spencer to take a copy of his house key,  _ per se _ \- that there would be an adjustment period. Hotch realized that moving in with a person was a huge step that would likely increase their knowledge of each other more than either of them would expect, but he had hoped it would strengthen their relationship and inevitably deepen the intimacy they already had. 

He had started to learn new things about Spencer as soon as their first night together when he had figured out that his partner almost always fell asleep with a light on and a book on his chest. That was easy enough for Hotch to take care of with a voice-activated connection and extra room on his side table for Spencer’s novel of the day. He had even gotten used to the way Spencer seemed to starfish out on the bed and wake up at all hours of the night to drink a few loud gulps of water. 

Hotch had also realized just how young and eager Spencer was and it showed quickly on their fifth night together. They had slept together plenty of times before that night, but they usually had to leave for work early in the morning or, on the rare occasion Jessica could watch Jack on a non-work weekend, they were too busy planning dates that they didn’t take the time for bedroom activities as they probably should have. Spencer was pliant and passionate and Hotch found himself struggling to keep up with his partner’s enthusiasm. 

When he had come across women’s underwear as he put away Reid’s laundry from the week prior, an instant surge of jealousy and sorrow raced through him. He had assumed immediately that Spencer had found someone younger, happier, better looking - you name it and Hotch had thought it - to roll around the sheets with, and for a moment, Hotch couldn’t even blame him. Spencer was almost 15 years younger than him and could easily find someone better than Hotch without even trying. 

Hotch took a deep breath in to collect himself, shaking the negative thoughts away and tried to remain level-headed as he folded the black satin panties to the best of his ability. His finger stroked over the smooth fabric, his skin heating in what he couldn’t be sure was  _ only _ jealousy, before he rested the material neatly on the stack of briefs he had so kindly organized for his partner. He pushed away the urge to knock all of the clean clothes to the floor and took another breath to steady himself. 

He tried not to let it bother him and settled the jealousy simmering inside of him with a cold beer and a baseball game. He couldn’t focus on his favorite sport, though, because his mind was reeling to ask Spencer about what he had found. Would Spencer lie and say that it must have been an accident? Would he stutter over his carefully calculated words as he tried to come up with an excuse? Maybe he would just outright laugh at Hotch for thinking that he would ever be interested in a long-term relationship with a man over a decade older than him. 

The sound of the front door clicking open and the alarm beeping to warn of an intruder knocked him from his thoughts. His beer had warmed and only half gone and if he had thought about it more, he would have downed the rest of it to prepare for whatever would transpire the rest of the night. Spencer wandered around the corner, bag strapped across his chest and nestled on his hip as it always was, and a bright, beautiful smile on his face. 

“Hey,” Spencer said, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Hotch’s lips. Hotch kissed him back and held onto Spencer’s tie to keep their lips together just a little longer than usual. Spencer hummed into the kiss and when he backed away, he ruffled his fingers through Hotch’s hair. “Is living with you always going to entitle me to welcome home kisses?” Spencer teased as he walked into the hallway to rest his bag on the table. 

“For as long as you want them,” Hotch responded and Spencer just rolled his eyes with a wave of his hand as if he thought the idea was preposterous. Spencer made his way to the bedroom, shouting off every detail of his day as he usually did and when his voice went quiet, Hotch pushed himself off of his chair with a sigh. 

Hotch wandered into the bedroom to see Spencer gaping at the stack of clothing, his fingers trembling just slightly as he reached out to stroke his fingers across the folds. Hotch leaned against the door and waited for Spencer to say something - anything - as anxiety surged through him. Spencer seemed to take notice of his presence and his hand shot away from the panties as if hot to the touch. He whirled on Hotch, his eyes wide and his mouth open. Hotch searched his beautiful brown eyes and where he expected to see guilt or acceptance, he saw fear and embarrassment. 

“I know what this looks like and I know that whatever I say right now might not change your mind, but you have to let me explain,” Spencer begged, taking a few steps forward before freezing and gesturing toward the bed. “Sit down and I can-- Well, we can  _ try _ to figure this out,” Spencer said, though the question was clear. If Hotch had heard his tone correctly, Spencer was scared of him and whatever Hotch had expected, it wasn’t  _ that.  _

Hotch complied and furrowed his eyebrows in his partner’s direction as he sat on the bed. “Spencer, I don’t like that you seem afraid of me,” Hotch started as Spencer paced in front of him. “Even if you were unfaithful, I would never hurt you, and I hope I haven’t given you any indication that I--” Spencer halted in front of him and held up his hands, his long hair falling messily into his face as he shook his head frantically. 

“Wait, stop, what?” Spencer asked, tilting his head in clear confusion. “You think I’ve been  _ unfaithful _ to you? What would ever give you that--” Hotch raised his eyebrows at Spencer because even though he was a genius, he could be as daft as the next person. 

“I found women’s undergarments in your laundry, Spencer,” Hotch stated the obvious. He wasn’t entirely sure why Spencer had assumed he was the ridiculous one here and quite frankly, he was getting angrier each second Spencer took to think. 

“They’re not women’s undergarments,” Spencer responded after a few moments of consideration. Before Hotch could interrupt him and call him out on his blatant lie, Spencer added, “They’re not  _ women’s _ undergarments because a woman has never worn them.” 

Hotch rolled his eyes until they landed on the offending panties. It hadn’t made him feel any better to know that the lingerie was never  _ worn _ by a woman as that could mean any number of things; Spencer hadn’t gotten around to giving the gift to the woman he bought them for, the woman had given them to Spencer like some placeholder until he could have the real thing. Hotch chuckled softly as another thought came into his mind, one that he had never considered a possibility and he brushed it aside as he tore his eyes away from the panties and stared back at his partner. 

“I can’t just sit here in silence until you decide to tell me what is going on,” Hotch decided as he stood from the bed quickly, “so either you just explain who these belong to, or you let me go wallow for a bit while I try to figure it out myself.” 

Spencer grabbed for Hotch’s arm as he attempted to pass with a soft, “Wait.” Hotch stopped but couldn’t meet Spencer’s eyes, opting instead to stare down at where his fingers grasped onto Hotch’s bicep. “I--” Spencer gulped audibly before pulling away and hastily unbuttoning the front of his neatly pressed pants. 

“Now’s not the time for--” Hotch’s voice caught in his throat and his breath seemed to stutter in his lungs as Spencer opened the front of his pants to display soft pink panties and a small perfectly tied bow in place of where his briefs should have been. Hotch’s eyes darted from Spencer’s fearful gaze down to the never before seen fabric a few more times than necessary before he took a step backward to compose himself. 

Spencer immediately panicked, his fingers darting to his pants to button them back up as he rambled, “I just didn’t know how to bring it up, Aaron. I don’t wear them often but they-- They help with my sensory processing. The cotton material of briefs can be so  _ scratchy _ sometimes and it’s all I can focus on when I have to lecture but it’s like the satin is barely there. I’ve been so nervous to start lecturing at the University again and it’s been the only thing to--” Hotch raised a hand and Spencer pressed his lips together, biting down on the bottom one as if it was the only thing keeping him from talking again. 

“ _ Those _ ,” he gestured toward the almost forgotten panties on the dresser, “belong to  _ you _ which is why they’re not women’s undergarments.” Spencer nodded as his hands dropped to his side. “You’re not  _ cheating _ on me, you were just… dishonest,” Hotch observed as he rubbed his fingers together, collecting his thoughts. He wasn’t exactly sure where the need to touch Spencer had come from so suddenly, but he had a pretty glaring idea as his eyes narrowed in on the delicate shade of pink that seemed to match Spencer’s pale skin just right. 

“I wasn’t  _ dishonest _ , I just--” Spencer took a deep breath and the movement caused his pants to fall a little lower on his waist. Hotch could momentarily see the white lace trim lining his hips and if he wasn’t already half hard in his shorts, he would have been at the sight. “You’re not angry,” Spencer commented, his voice soft and a bit strained. 

Hotch shook his head and replied, “Not for this.” Spencer tilted his head as Hotch peered back up at his eyes. “I’m saddened that you didn’t feel as though you could share this with me,” Hotch continued as he took a step closer, letting his index finger run over the trim at Spencer’s stomach before fingering the bow lightly. He heard Spencer’s soft moan and smiled to himself. 

“I just wasn’t sure how you were going to react,” Spencer whispered as he rested his palms tentatively on Hotch’s chest. Hotch slid his hands around Spencer’s waist and his fingers dipped to where the satin covered his partner’s ass, pushing his pants over the mound until they fell to the floor. “This was one of about ten possibilities by my calculations,” Spencer breathed as Hotch hooked his fingers in the waistband of the panties to take in the feeling of the smooth material. 

“How probable was this one?” Hotch asked as his fingers reluctantly moved to unbutton the professional shirt adorning Spencer’s upper body before pushing it off of his shoulders. He pressed a gentle kiss to Spencer’s collarbone and another to the pulse racing in his neck before peering up at his partner. 

“Well,” Spencer started, clearing his throat from what Hotch had hoped was emotion welling in it, “I guess that depends on what you do next.” 

Hotch nodded and without another thought, dropped to his knees. He hoped that Spencer had no more questions and that his response was clear enough for the genius. He dragged his palm down Spencer’s bare chest and stomach until his fingers could loop back into the waistband, tugging the material only slightly away from Spencer’s skin. Hotch could see Spencer hardening beneath the thin fabric and the soft pink darkened where his cock had already started to leak with arousal. 

“I’m gonna make you come in these panties, Spencer, and  _ then _ we’re going to talk about this more,” Hotch ordered as he traced his tongue along Spencer’s balls. Spencer nodded eagerly and threaded his finger’s through Hotch’s hair as Hotch licked his way up the length of his partner’s dick. The head of his cock had gotten free of the waistband as if teasing Hotch to taste him, but instead of complying, he tucked the tip back into the panties. 

“Mmm, Aaron,” Spencer moaned as Hotch peered back up at him. Any fear or anxiety Spencer had presented with when Hotch first entered the bedroom had hastily disappeared and had been replaced by wide, bliss-filled eyes covered with full eyelashes struggling to stay open. 

Hotch flattened his hand on the smooth material of the panties and let his thumb trace the edge of Spencer’s throbbing cock slowly. Hotch was enamored, both at the sight of his partner’s dick stretching the material and the way the silky fabric felt under his calloused fingers. He had known immediately why Spencer was so adamant to wear them and for a fleeting moment, thought about how good they might feel on his own skin while Spencer fucked him. 

He focused back on the task in front of him and replaced his hand with his mouth, suckling along the line of Spencer’s dick while his hand moved to fondle Spencer’s balls that hung snugly in the panties. He palmed at them, relishing in the feeling of the panties that surrounded them, and when he glanced up at Spencer’s face, it seemed as though he was doing the same thing. Spencer’s chest was heaving already, his mouth gaping open and only shutting so he could lick and bite at his lips. 

Spencer always looked beautiful - Hotch made sure to tell him that as often as he could as he had known his partner had never believed it - but the way he was unraveling above Hotch was quite possibly the most stunning sight Hotch had ever seen. He licked wildly at Spencer’s cock, twisting and turning his neck at all angles to be sure no part of his length was left untouched before he let himself reach into the panties and pull Spencer out. He had noticed Spencer’s tell-tale signs that he was close; the way his fingers tightened and released on Hotch’s hair, his other hand moving almost frantically from Hotch’s shoulder to his wrist before dropping down to the side as if he couldn’t figure out where it belonged. 

When Spencer was finally released from the silky confines, Hotch sucked the head of his cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around his tip slowly. He pulled in the come already leaking from Spencer’s cock, savoring the taste of his partner that he had craved every second of every day, but didn’t take him fully down his throat. Spencer whined and he thrust his hips forward as if begging for more, but Hotch had another plan in mind. 

He made sure the panties were pulled forward enough to wrap them around the length of Spencer’s dick that wasn’t in his mouth and used his fingers to stroke rapidly at the hot skin. Any sign that Spencer had wanted more was lost as he threw his head back, a gasp of pleasure pushing from his bitten lips. Hotch moved his fingers quickly as he sucked at the head of Spencer’s leaking cock, just waiting for the moment Spencer finally lost all of his inhibitions. 

It happened quicker than Hotch had expected. One moment, Hotch squeezed delicately at Spencer’s fabric-covered balls, and the next, his partner was filling his mouth with his delicious come. Spencer’s moans seemed to echo in the empty room, reverberating off of the walls and straight into Hotch’s throbbing cock. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from Spencer as their eyes connected. Hotch continued to suck at his dick, drinking Spencer in more and more with each passing moment, and Hotch could see his partner struggling to keep his own eyes open as the pleasure coursing through him intensified

“Fuck,  _ God,  _ Aaron!” Spencer shouted through his bliss. Hotch had to suppress the proud smile threatening to interfere with his lips on Spencer’s cock at the cursing that left his partner’s mouth. It wasn’t often that Spencer lost control but as he pulled at Hotch’s hair, he knew that was exactly what had happened to his partner. “Please,” Spencer begged as he hunched in on himself, his legs starting to tremble in the aftershocks of his orgasm. Hotch pulled away and stood quickly, pushing Spencer back onto the bed more roughly than he had intended. Spencer stared up at him with his almost innocent eyes and his tantalizing plump lips and Hotch thought he wasn’t the only one to lose control so easily. 

He pushed at his shorts and boxers until his cock sprang out from underneath the constricting fabric and kicked the clothes away hurriedly. He straddled Spencer’s thighs before his partner could even move, let alone ask any questions, and thrust his dick against the satin material that had teased him for just a second too long. The smoothness of it had lightning strikes of pleasure surging up Hotch’s spine, mixing with the slight pain of Spencer’s nails digging into his back to hold him close. Hotch dragged his hard length along the silk and the feeling was too much as he crashed his lips against Spencer’s, his cock erupting onto their stomachs. 

Hotch’s moans were only muffled by Spencer’s mouth as his partner bit at Hotch’s lip and sucked it steadily. Hotch felt as if he was frozen in bliss and Spencer seemed to have noticed his distraction as he pressed his hips up rapidly. The material stroked against Hotch’s cock until his senses were surrounded by only the smooth fabric and  _ Spencer. _ He inhaled Spencer’s scent of books and sugar, letting it ground him as he collapsed in overwhelming ecstasy onto his partner. 

Their legs were hanging off of the bed, Spencer naked except for the panties that continued to drive Hotch crazy and Hotch with only a t-shirt. Hotch chuckled softly against Spencer’s skin at how ridiculous they probably looked at that moment and was grateful no one was due at the house for the next few hours. Spencer shivered underneath him as Hotch traced a line of kisses up his neck before settling a final one on his jaw, resting his forehead to Spencer’s temple as his breathing evened out. 

“Nowhere in my calculations did I consider  _ that, _ ” Spencer muttered as he carded a hand through Hotch’s hair as if comforting the strands he had pulled too hard on earlier. Hotch held himself above his partner and shook his head, hoping his gaze conveyed just how in love he was with the man beneath him. Spencer grinned up at him with a certain fondness in his eyes that had Hotch’s heart stuttering for an entirely different reason than it had been as he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Hotch’s lips. 

“We’ve gotta work on your statistical skills, Dr. Reid,” Hotch said, his voice full of professionalism as he used the name strictly meant for work purposes. Spencer rolled his eyes and pushed Hotch off of him playfully before sitting up and tucking himself back into the come-stained panties. 

“We’ve gotta work on your control issues, Agent Hotchner,” Spencer shot back as he stared down at the now darkened pink material covering him. “These were my favorite pair,” he said with a mock pout in Hotch’s direction. 

Hotch shrugged noncommittally as he pulled Spencer back to his rightful spot on his lap. “I will gladly buy you some new pairs,” he said seriously, hoping the words indicated that all of the fears Spencer had expressed earlier didn’t need to keep festering. Spencer nodded in clear understanding and he held Hotch’s face in his hands delicately before pressing one final kiss to his partner’s lips. Hotch kept him close, savoring the taste of Spencer on his tongue with a light sigh. 

“Let’s get dressed, I want to tell you all about this lecture on mental illness and how it relates to criminal activity. I had those students eating out of the palm of my hand, Aaron,” Spencer said proudly. 

Hotch watched him saunter around the room with newfound confidence and had known  _ exactly _ how the students felt. 

**Author's Note:**

> While it is not explicitly written into this fic, I heavily headcanoned Spencer as autistic while writing this, hence the tag. Please let me know if anything has been tagged incorrectly! 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/).
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
